Cantarella
by Luke Cole
Summary: Ren y Kyoko ,son los protagonistas de una nueva historia ¿Que podrá suceder en ella ?. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi ,pertenecen a Nakamura, es mi primer reto ,asi que espero les guste. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

Las luces, estaban lista, la locación era perfecta para el evento .Una nueva película estaba a punto de rodarse y Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko ,eran parte del elenco.

El director Nikaido ,era un director vanguardista ,que tocaba temáticas ,salidas de lo común en el mundo del cine japonés ,pero bastante conocidas en el mundo del cine mundial .La película se trataba de la familia Borgia , una de las familias nobles más influyentes durante el la época del Renacimiento ,además de una de las más odiadas.

En esta película se invirtió mucho en las locaciones y la formación del ambiente de la época, puesto que el director decía , que no había mejor forma de contar una parte importante de la historia europea ,que mostrarla por una cultura ,que no había sido parte de ella.

La temática se centraba en uno de los hijos de la familia Borgia, Juan de Borgia ,quien era interpretado por Tsruga Ren y Bianca Orsini quien era interpretada por Mogami Kyoko .La Familia Orsini ,era una de las familias enemigas de los Borgia por lo que causaba que entre Juan y Bianca hubiera un odio mutuo desde la cuna. Aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar .

La tarea de Juan era sencilla, engatusar a la hija mayor de los Orsini de tal modo ,que terminara confiando en él , para así lograr una alianza entre ambas familias . O al menos eso era lo que les hacían creer a los Orsini , puesto que en realidad su verdadero objetivo era deshacerse de una de las pocas mujeres en el mundo ,que les podría causar muchos problemas más adelante.

Al principio de la película, se trataba de los intentos de Juan para acercarse a Bianca ,pero ella siendo una mujer con bastante carácter lo rechazaba rápidamente ,no sin antes decirle lo asqueroso que era su linaje ,y la repugnancia que le causaba estar cerca de el . Cada palabra que decía Bianca, era una puñalada para Kyoko ,y siempre que terminaban una escena ,Kyoko terminaba disculpándose exageradamente con Tsuruga –san varias veces .

Finalmente las técnicas de conquista de Juan , logran su cometido ,y la señorita Bianca Orsini queda completamente enamorada de joven noble . Al igual que todo los miembros femeninos del Staff al ver en escena a tuvo bastante problemas en terminar la escena en la que ella confiesa sus sentimientos ,puesto que ella sentía ,que no era Bianca la que se confesaba sino ella la que se confesaba con Tsuruga-san.

Para finalizar con la alianza entre ambas familias la señorita Orsini fue invitada a permanecer un tiempo con la familia Borgia , y si tenía algún problema con ello siempre podía llevar un escolta con ella. A lo que Bianca se negó profundamente puesto que le parecía algo de mala educación, desconfiar de lo que esperaba fuera una alianza longeva y fuerte ,aunque a decir verdad su único objetivo era el de pasar más tiempo a solas con el joven Borgia.

Una semana después de que se encontrara Bianca en la mansión, fue dada la orden para darle fin a su vida ,ya que ella se encontraba lo suficiente acostumbrada al lugar ,además de que les había entregado por completo su confianza.

La cena fue servida ,y una sonrisa cruzaba por los labios de Bianca al mirar de reojo al joven Juan . Esta serie la noche en la que pasarían juntos en la cama por primera vez, la noche en la que que su virginal cuerpo seria tocado por primera vez por un hombre . Se encontraba nerviosa y a decir verdad un poco asustada ,pero ella no daría marcha atrás a lo acordado ,puesto que en verdad sentía que ese hombre era el indicado para ella .

Al terminar de cenar sintió como su estómago comenzaba a dolerle , era probable que algo de la comida no le hubiera caído bien ,así que para su desgracia no podría presentarse a los aposentos del joven Borgia. Para la noche siguiente ella sabía lo que había sucedido ,ella había sido engañada ,su cuerpo comenzaba a morir rápidamente ,por aquel veneno tan popular en aquella familia de asesinos . La Cantarella sería lo que le daría fin a su vida, a causa de su incesantes y por confiar ciegamente en el Borgia.

Mientras Bianca se retorcía de dolor, vio como Juan entraba a su cuarto. Kyoko se había metido completo en el papel, manifestando todo el sentimiento de dolor y tristeza, que tuvo cuando la persona que creyo amar le dijo en su cara que ella había sido para él ,nada más que una sirvienta. –¡Confié en ti bastardo, y ese fue el peor error de toda mi vida! –la mirada de Bianca estaba llena de dolor y furia, mirando directamente a Juan . – ¡Te di mi confianza, y mi afecto , y como algo extraño en los de tu linaje ,me apuñalaste por la espalda!-acuso cruelmente Bianca . Tsuruga-san sabía que esas palabras no eran para él, ni siquiera eran para Juan ,era para el maldito de Fuwa Sho ,pero lo que no sabía es que ,cada cosa que ella decía ,las sentía como una puñalada de dolor ,recordándole la muerte que había causado por su egoísmo. La cara de Bianca mostraba un dolor y una agonía tan sincera que Ren solamente pensó que eso era lo que realmente tenia Kyoko dentro de si .Tsuruga –san no pudo soportarlo más, el ya no era Juan , ya no era Ren ,en ese momento en su interior reinaba Kuon ,su auto control se había perdido completamente al ver como Bianca daba su último aliento , no sin antes maldecirlo a él y a toda su estirpe . –Espero nos volvamos a ver en el infierno ,y esta vez sera mi tiempo de venganza –fueron las últimas palabras que logro decir la joven ,antes de fallecer.

Ren sintió esto como algo tan real que algo se le destrozo por ese momento el accidente de auto volvía a su mente una y otra vez ,pero esta vez Kyoko había sido la que había fallecido. Su único amor en el mundo ahora había muerto ,y era todo por su culpa .-Lo siento , Lo siento ,todo esto es mi culpa –fue lo único que pudo decir ,mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Kyoko y lo abrazaba con fuerza, antes de dejar derramar una pequeña y solitaria lagrima por su mejilla, aunque ningún miembro de elenco logro notarla.

-¡Corte!-grito el director al terminar la escena .Kyoko sintió el fuerte abrazo de Ren , como algo que la quemaba por dentro ,detestaba sentir que ese impuro sentimiento se encontraba dentro de ella ,y que nunca seria correspondido.-¿Tsuruga –san ,te encuentras bien? –En ese momento la cálida voz de la chica causo que Ren volviera a realidad, dándose cuenta que ella seguía hay a su lado, con vida ,y que el no había sido el culpable de que ella se fuera de este mundo . –Si lo siento ,solo me metí demasiado en la escena ,has mejorado mucho tu actuación Mogami-san ,te felicito –dijo sonriendo con aquella sonrisa superficial ,la cual no alcanzaba a llegar a su rostro.

Kyoko asintió mientras se sonrojaba y asentía. A su alrededor todos comenzaron a alabarla y decirle lo bien que lo había hecho a tal punto de haber logrado ,que un actor del calibre de Tsuruga –san ,se saliera por completo del guion .Puesto que en la escena original, al fallecer Bianca ,el joven Borgia debía reírse sobre su cadáver ,y gritando a los cuatro vientos ,que aceptaba su reto ,y que en el infierno terminaría sus asuntos pendientes.

Finalmente se repitió la última parte de la escena ,para si poder dar por concluida la película.

**Notas del autor : La Cantarella es un veneno inodoro, incoloro e insípido; obtenido mezclando arsénico con vísceras de cerdo secas. Presentándose como un polvo blanco similar al azúcar. Se considera un veneno muy tóxico que provoca la muerte, tras atroces tormentos, en veinticuatro horas.**

**-Los sucesos históricos aca mencionados no sucedieron realmente aunque Juan de Borgia y la familia Orsini si fueron familias importantes durante el renacimiento . **

**Esperare con ansias review ,opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias.**


End file.
